


Cronus: swim with Eridan

by kijikun



Series: The Village [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, kid Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the spring thaw, Cronus and Eridan enjoy a swim in the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus: swim with Eridan

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a tumblr prompt.

**The First Solar Cycle: Spring**

Cronus grins watching Eridan chase after a fish. He's pretty sure the kid could catch it if he wanted, but Eridan seems to be having fun darting around letting the fish just barely escape him. 

Cronus keeps a close watch on Eridan - the water is warm but murky. There isn't much viability and while the lake is safe, Cronus isn't taking chances. Sometimes - sometimes he regrets that the ocean is too far for day trip and that Eridan and Feferi both are still too young for such a long journey. 

Eridan swims back to Cronus, wrapping his slim arm around his neck. He grins and blows bubbles at Cronus. Amused Cronus blows bubbles back then rubs his nose against Eridan's and let's them float to the top of the water.

He stretches out and floats on his back, letting Eridan rest there. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Meenah being splashed by Feferi. He hears the sounds of the others on the sandy beach of the lake - though he bets it's mostly the humans enjoying the shallow water there.

"Wwhy don't I gloww?" Eridan asks, resting his chin on Cronus' chest. 

It takes Cronus a second to realize what he means. Right, he must have been bio-luminescencing down there with as murky as the water is. "You'll glowv wvhen you're older, chief," Cronus assures him. 

Eridan's still a sweep or so off from his kicking in. Back on Beforus - Alterina, he corrects himself, Eridan's Lusus never would have let him go in the truly deep waters until the ability kicked in. 

"Fef can gloww," Eridan pouts.

Cronus chuckles and ruffles Eridan's hair. "Feferi is a tyrian. Rules are a little different for them."

Eridan wrinkles his nose in the most adorable way. Cronus swears he never knew he could adore anything like he adores this kid - and Karkat - before. "Oh."

They float for a while before Cronus speaks again. "Wvanna go bug Meenah and Feferi or swvim to shore and see if wve can't get Kankri and Karkat into the wvater?"

Eridan splashing his hand in the water a bit, obviously thinking hard about this terribly conflicting choice. "Let's get Kan and Kar!" he declares.

Cronus chuckles and does a lazy backstroke towards the shore. "As you wvish."

**Author's Note:**

> Ask blog: http://askaboutthevillage.tumblr.com/


End file.
